Be Mine
by ShizukaNe98
Summary: It's kinda hard telling someone how you feel for them. Especially when he "likes" someone else. MinakoxAkihiko


_"It's not that I like him._

_I just feel so safe around him._

_And the first time I saw him,_

_His smile immediately turned my heart upside down."_

* * *

"What are you doing, acting so gloomy?"

"Eh?"

The young girl looked at her companion in a confused way. "Y-Yukari, it's not like I'm gloomy-" "Really? After seeing Mitsuru-senpai with Akihiko-senpai, just what is there for you to be happy?" With Yukari's interruption, the young girl blushed and quickly looked away. She could hear Yukari preventing herself from laughing. They walked in silence for a while on the way back to their dorms. As they were about to step inside, Yukari grabbed her friend's hand and immediately covered her mouth. "Shh. Listen, Minako." Yukari hissed, only ending up confusing Minako even more. They heard voices inside the dorm - very familiar voices.

"Akihiko, don't tell me you got injured again? Didn't I tell you not to force yourself too much?"

"Can't help it. I had to burn down some Shadows before I rot in this place out of boredom."

"Seriously. You don't know how to take care of yourself."

"I see you're a bit concerned."

"Of course I am. You make me worry too much."

_Oh, crap._

Yukari's eyes focused on Minako, smiling at her every reaction. "Well, you look kind of upset." She giggled. "Shut up, Yukari. It's not funny anymore." The crimson-eyed young girl opened the door without hesitation. What do you know? There was Mitsuru tending to Akihiko's injured arm. Yukari stared in shock as Minako just went by them without even looking back. As soon as Minako left, it took Yukari a while to realize that she was gone. "Hey, what's up with Minako?" Yukari was snapped out of her trance when Akihiko decided to ask her an unexpected question. Worse, Mitsuru was looking at her in the same questioning way. "H-huh? Oh... her? S-She's just a bit tired, you know." She replied, laughing nervously and quickly averting her gaze. _Damn it. They noticed, huh?_

Just as Akihiko was about to ask another question, Yukari quickly ran to the stairs. When she was sure that she was finally out of their sight and mind-reading habits, she sighed in relief. "Oh, Minako. You're too obvious." She mumbled to herself, before taking one step up the stairs.

"Say, Mitsuru."

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if I told you I loved you?"

Yukari's heart skipped a beat. _What the heck was that?_

Due to sudden adrenaline rush, she quickly ran up the stairs, tripping in the process. "MINAKO!" She yelled as she reached her room. She just went in without permission, flailing her arms. "This is bad! This is really bad!" She repeatedly said. Meanwhile, Minako was glaring at her in a very scary way. "Since when did you start barging into my room like that?" She huffed, her right eye twitching. Yukari's breath was awfully loud that it started to make Minako worry. "H-hey. You didn't get attacked by Shadows, did you?" Minako patted her back gently. In reply, Yukari just shook her shoulders. "Go downstairs. NOW."

* * *

Minako hid in a corner and was close to breaking the wall. Mitsuru and Akihiko are TOO close to each other. They were whispering and were both smiling like sick lovebirds. "Why do they even have to whisper? I can't hear a thing..." Minako muttered. She stepped forward to get a closer look, when her toe hit something and she ended up falling on the floor. Both Mitsuru and Akihiko were alarmed at her sudden entrance. "Are you okay?" Mitsuru asked, walking towards Minako. After seeing the upperclassman walk toward her, she quickly stood up and gained back her composure. She smirked, a light bulb appearing in her head. "Oh, Akihiko-senpai. I came down to tell you that I love you, but then I'll have to kill you. Knock on my door when you're ready." She haughtily remarked before quickly dashing upstairs where Yukari was waiting. "Are you crazy? You just said something weird and awkward down there! Akihiko-senpai doesn't even know that you like him!" Yukari scolded her, but Minako was just laughing. "Come on! It was just a joke! He won't take it seriously. I just assured myself that he would have a lot of explaining to do to Mitsuru-senpai." Yukari sighed. "That was a very serious prank you did back there. You do know it'll be really awkward tomorrow, right?"

* * *

"Well, after hearing what she said, I guess you don't need my help anymore." Mitsuru turned to Akihiko with a smile. The young man's back was turned to her and he was trying to hide his smile. "Maybe she heard our whispers..." He replied, his voice shaking. Mitsuru gave him a pat on the back. "What are you waiting for? She told you to just give her a knock."

* * *

_"What would you do if I told you I loved you?"_

_"You do know I won't be answering the same as when you try asking Minako, right?"_

_"There's no way I'd tell her that. And don't mention her name out loud. Someone might hear you."_

_"Whisper, then."_

_"I love her."_

_"Then tell her."_


End file.
